Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ and add $-2$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $6$ and the product of $-8$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What does adding $-2$ to $-x$ do? $-1x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $-8$ times that expression $-8 \times (-1x - 2) = \color{orange}{-8(-x-2)}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $\color{orange}{-8(-x-2)}$ $-8(-x-2)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-8(-x-2)+6$.